I Kissed a Wolf
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: What Happens when Jacob and Nessie's Relationship is Drawn to the next level what will be the consequences.lemon. Kiss.Me.Pink.
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the forest loving the way the wind felt on my skin absorbing .I loved the forest the pine smell, the fresh air , the piercing vivid green colors ,ah , I loved it so much I wanted to kiss a tree. I then caught the smell of my favorite person in the world. Jacob.

Jacob was my best friend and my soul mate. I sighed. Jacob had always let me know that I was his imprint and I was glad he let me know that he was whatever I needed and at the time I was always to young for the boyfriend but I'm nine I love about 19 and I am more then read. I sighed and looked down at my promise ring on my ring finger the 18kt gold bang cushioning the VERY large citrine stone (pic one pro.) even though we weren't dating he knew we would one day. Now I know your thinking wow that sounds expensive but it turns out Jake had 1,000 dollars in the bank and had kindly handed it over to Alice to put it in stock like the rest of the family . Now he has a little over a million dollars in the bank.

"Hey" Jake called from behind me he was wearing white board shorts with a large black hibiscus on it and he was also wearing his promise ring I gave him (on pro)

Unlike my parents I was very blunt( they said I got it from Emmett) exactly why this next action shouldn't surprise you "Hey Jake. Guess what?" I said I couldn't wipe the grin off my face

"What ?" he said ion fake exasperation

"Your about to get the shock of your life but I just need to say it okay?"

He nodded "What is it Ness your scaring me."

I took a deep breath why was this so hard I took more steps towards Jacob to where I was inches away quickly Jake pressed me to his scolding hot chest "What is it Ness? You can tell me." Jacob said reassuring me

I tilted my head up and looked up at my Jacob "Promise not to freak?" I questioned. He nodded. "I'm In love with you." I blurted out then my face turned 10 shades of red I quickly ducked my head into jakes chest . I felt Jacob stand still I spared one look he seemed shock "Jake?" I asked trying to get him out of his trance "Jake?" I said louder that seemed to break him he looked deep into my eyes then crushed his lips to mine it took me a minute to respond but I finally did his lips were warm and soft soon I started stumbling backwards searching for a tree while my lips were still attached to Jake's soon I found tree and pressed my back against it Jake's hands that were still around my waist were know making their way south to my ass and stayed there drawing circles on my butt. I moaned into Jake's mouth and slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth he quickly opened his mouth fully to me I couldn't stand it anymore I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist we continued this for a few minutes but jake and I both needed oxygen

We were both panting heavily when Jake whispered "I love you too" I was so shocked all I could do was plant open mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck

"Good" I said . He chuckled I looked up to see that the sun was about rise it was about 6:00 "I have to get ready" I whispered. Pecked him on the lips and hopped down off Jacob "I'll see you later. We'll talk."

Once back home I hopped in the shower and quickly cleaned myself up getting all smells of the forest off me too soon I had to turn off the shower

As soon as I was out of the shower I pulled one of the cushy white towels around me and made my way to my closet opening the white double doors(I loved my room it was midnight blue with white and silver accents there was my bed that's headboard was completely made of mirrors with a black and silver comforter that were in big squares {king sized} Esme did a great job) I quickly changes into a I ivory and lace bra and thong set after that I pulled on some dark wash jeans a white tee and my black Christian Loubitan boots grabbed my locket mom gave me years ago blew dry my hair and applied make up and was out the door with my Chanel bag .

Once outside I saw Jacob leaning against his black range rover I squealed dropped my bag and ran over to him and jumped into his arms to kiss him. Mmm. I loved the way his lips felt against mine like the way two puzzle pieces fit together I leaned back in his arms and looked into his eyes I managed to sneak my hand into his front pocket and steal his car key after that I surprised him by jumping out of his arms and got my bag

" That was unfair. You used my hormones against me" jake murmured,stunned.

Bag in hand I walked over to Jake and stood on my tippy toes not even reaching his ear ( I was 5'2" he was 6'7")"Maybe later tonight I'll make it up to you AND your hormones." I murmured in his ear seductively . His breath hitched and I took this opportunity to jump in the drivers seat.

Jacob then hopped into the passengers seat he mumbled "cock-blocker" as I was driving. Seth snickered from the back seat. I slammed on the breaks.

And then leaned over the seat to whisper into his ear "Meet me after school in my room." I then sped off towards school.

As I pulled into the parking lot of South Portland High I couldn't help think what were Jake and I are? Was he my boyfriend? I thought so. Well if someone asked that's what I was saying he was.

I looked over at Jacob as he got out of the car and saw Sydney Mallory coming our way. She was insistent on trying to make Jacob hers even though he was mine because once he game me my promise ring I accidentally let it slip what it was and who it was from so we have been pretending to be together for years. Though everyone (especially Sydney) was suspicious that we never kissed but we just said that it was our business But now nothing was stopping me. I quickly made my way over to Jacob I put my hand on the back of his neck stood on my tippy toes and melded my lips to his I could hear the collective gasp around us as I did this. Jake was a little shocked by this but quickly responded by shoving his tongue in my mouth. After a few minutes we both pulled away panting. I heard a shrill shriek from behind me but I was in my own little world with Jake.

"What was that for?" Jake questioned. He chuckled "Were you marking your territory?" he snickered

"Well just make sure you don't try and do the same you're a dog you'd probably pee on my leg."

"Hey" he said in fake offense

"Hey you know if it smells like a dog acts like a dog and sounds like a dog..,"

He smiled and pinched my ass "Come on lets get to class" he grabbed my hand

I pulled back a second "Hold on." he gave me a questioning look " You have red lipstick all over your lips." I whispered knowing he could hear me

He smirked " I wear it proudly." and dragged me off to chemistry

Soon it was towards the end of third period almost time fro lunch I was sitting next to Seth in History. I loved Seth he was my best friend he also traveled with me my family and Jacob every where we went he said he felt like it was the right thing to do and he would miss us too much when we left.

Soon the bell rang and we were rushing off to the Lunch room. I quickly made my way over to the Cullen table but none were there because everyone was on vacation.

Esme and Carsile: Esme Island

Bella and Edward: England

Rose and Em: Fiji

Ali and Jazz: Japan

They left me here with Seth and Jacob to baby sit (he he). Soon Jacob and Seth joined me as I pulled out three Tupperware of Esme's Garlic Mac and Cheese (AN/ My real Fav) My favorite "Esme's Mac and cheese" I announced

Seth and Jacob immediately took one of the Tupperware each and then started to dig in then both moaned in the pleasure as the food hit their tongues "Nessie you gonna eat yours." Jacob asked already three fourths the way through his

I giggled "Yes Jacob I just like to eat at a normal pace" I answered then quickly ate all my Mac and cheese. I popped a few mints in my mouth then handed the package to Jake and Seth

"Trying to send a message Ness." Seth said

"yes." I turned to Jake "I won't kiss you with garlic breath" and then I turned back to Seth "and well I have to sit with you in class"

"So this is for your own selfishness." Seth said

"Yes" I answered grinning

"Okay so my breath is mint fresh breath do I get a kiss?" Jake answered

I smiled Stood up and walked over to him I bent down a little at the waist and pecked him on the lips "There." I stated

"Awe, Nessie.I want a real kiss" he groaned then pulled me by my waist forward so that I was straddling his lap

"Jake." I scolded and playfully slapped his chest. I looked around behind me it appeared no one was staring. Yet. I then turned around just in time for Jacob to crush his lips to mine.

AN/: All LINKS TO OUTFITS AND STUFF ON PROFILE!

NEXT CHAPTR WILL BE UP SOON

REVIEW!S


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie's POVI was now straddling Jacob's lap. In the middle of lunch. And we were making out. And I was finding it hard to stop. It was just the way his body was like a matching puzzle piece to me. He was making me forget that we were where we were that everyone was watching and he was sort of groping wasn't until Jake was practically blue in the face that we pulled away from each other panting. I put my hand to his face silently saying I love you

2 days later

I was sitting with Jacob Mulling over a . "Jake what is your opinion on sex?"

I watched the look of shock cross Jake's face "um Why?"

"Just answer the question." I said sharply

Realization crossed Jake's face "YOU WANNA HAVE SEX ?" Practically yelled

Which was bad since we were in the middle of biology

"Yes" I answered simply

"We'll talk about this later." He grumbled

"Fine."

*****************************LATERTHATDAY**********************************

JPOV

As I walked to the car I sighed I was going to have to talk to ness about sex. God knows I wanted it . Bu was she ready? We had just started going out.

"Hey. Wait up!" Seth called from behind me " You ready for the game tomorrow?" Oh my god I completely forgot Friday's game and practice after school today I said to my self "Something wrong, Man?" Seth asked genuinely concerned

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I put on a big fake smile and said " I'll be fine man ." I patted him on the back "See you at practice?"

Seth nodded then jogged of to see to flirt with the cheerleaders down the hall.

I sighted then spun on my heels to meet my doom. I looked to see Nessie leaning against the car in a long sleeved gray shirt (tight) , little black spandex shorts (really tight) and her cheering sneakers. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she was drawing something in her sketch book . She was in her own little world I managed to sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her successfully scaring the crap out of her. She screamed like I had just murdered her she turned around and smacked me on the chest. Hard. Glaring at me. I let out a whimper it hurt. A lot. Her eyes instantly softened "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY." Nessie let out in one breath and began placing chaste kisses all over my chest

"Shhh" I soothed and brought her lips to mine for a short kiss " I'm fine now."

"Good." she said and buried her head in my chest which she had to stand on her tippy toes to do I looked over her head to see what she was drawing It was like one of those things where I show the steps of evolution and how we were made from fish except it was me and I was changing into a wolf. It was gorgeous.

"I love that drawing." I told her

She looked up at me clearly confused until it turned to embarrassment "oh that." she said looking at the drawing "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Why not?" I asked confused

"Because it's embarrassing." I chuckled and she once again buried her face in my chest

"We have to get to practice" I whispered in Nessie's ear

She nodded into my chest but murmured " I haven't forgotten we WILL talk later."

I nodded into her hair and sighed "I gotta go ." I gave Nessie a quick kiss the left for practice.

NESSIE'S POV****************************************

I had made my way to cheering practice and was just about to round the corner when I heard Sydney Mallory talking "So, yeah Jake was talking to me just before and he told me to meet him after he dumps Ness ."

"You sure he said this?" questioned Kate Lapam I always liked Kate she had a steady head on her shoulders for the most part but she is a little bit of a gossip

"Well of course he loves me I swear he said this all to me before school and just before ."

I was in such a rage that I couldn't help it. I did something bad. I casually walked into the locker room "You mean before school when we were having sex at my house or before when he was moaning my name in the back seat of his car."I smugly lied I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it she just annoyed me SO much.

At first the look on her face was pure shock but she quickly covered it up "Well you have no proof ." Oh shit.

I quickly recovered "Fine. Let's go." and I walked out of the locker room towards the football field to where Jake, Seth and the rest of the team. I walked right up to Jake as he was playing pass with Seth. He seemed to acknowledge I was there. Probably part of the Imprinting thing.

He turned to me as I approached him "Hey, Baby." He said and leaned down to give me a kiss where I conveniently placed my hand on his chest to show him what had just happened and told him he needed to lie

He didn't look happy about it but grumbled a okay

I sent him a silent message saying I would make it up to him later. He smirked and waggled his eyebrows down at me. I giggled.

We heard a throat clearing behind us we turned around to see Seth looking happy for us Sydney looking like I just killed her puppy and finally Jake's coach looking irritated and angry "Jake you should be practicing ." Jake's Coach yelled

"Let me take care of this." I whispered low enough for only Jake to hear. I walked over to the coach "I'm so sorry I was just coming over to see if I could get some inspiration for some new cheers." I batted my eyelashes at him and gave him my award winning smile

He blinked a couple times and seemed to be at a loss for words "Um …Eh…that's fine." he stumbled over the words before stumbling away a bright shade of pink

"So…Did you screw Ness?" Sydney blurted out. Seth who was taking a sip of Gatorade spit it out all over Sydney and began to cough uncontrollably. I went over to comfort him while laughing uncontrollably I started patting him on the back silently telling him what we were doing he then began laughing.

"YOU DOG!" she yelled at Seth but than turned back to Jake deciding that his answer was more important

"Yup." Jake said straight to Sydney's face with a smug smile on his face.

"B-but y-you d-didn't like it did you? Right? You wished it was me?"

"No"

"But Jake you could have me and not that slut. I am so much better!"

I was now furious I was about to lunge at her when Jake waved me off he took a step forward "Being with Nessie is the single most hottest erotic,intense,loving, and damn right amazing thing I have ever experienced."

Sydney looked like she was going to cry. I almost felt bad for her. I said almost. Sydney ran off screaming to somewhere. I took took a running start at Jacob. I jumped on Jacob wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and crushed my lips to his

Jake staggered back a few steps but quickly caught his balance then chuckled against my lips and kissed back. Soon we were lost in our own little world. I loved how soft Jacob's lips are against mine. Jake ran his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I quickly opened my mouth letting his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as he massaged my tongue with his. I could feel him quickly hardening under me so I decided to have little fun with him. I ground my hips into his creating friction he moaned into my mouth. I felt his hands moving lower till both hands were cupping my ass. I finally pulled away till I was staring at him. He smiled "Well we have the game tomorrow then how about we go to our waterfall?" He questioned

I nodded " Well I gotta go coach I'll see you at the car." I winked at him then jumped down and backed away slowly then ran away towards the girls cheer practice.

After practice

I got a text from Alice

Just wanted to tell you that all of our vacations have been extended for 2 weeks you'll be fine.

-The coolest auntie ever 'Alice'

P.S. Use protection ;-)

After that text I must have been blushing a million different shades of pink and red quickly exited out of the message on my iphone. Unlike the rest of my family I had adapted quite well to technology and they have too now that I forced them the easiest one to bring into it was Aunt Ali the hardest is probably a tie from jasper and Jake. Jake's iphone is actually pretty funny he got it custom made cover so it says Nessie's bitch on the back I laughed my ass off

Mine say's 'JAKE'S' on the back. He's a little possessive.

"Hey, Baby" Jacob said from behind me "Ready to go?" I nodded

We Got into the car and started driving home "So Jakey?" I batted my eyelashes at him

He groaned "oh no You want something."

I feigned hurt "I'm offended. But now that you mention it… There is The Masquerade bash and I really wanted to go?" See our school is more like a prep school with out uniforms

"Ness he wined " You know I can't dance."

"I know But please?" I begged

"Fine." he grumbled

I squealed like Alice "By the way remember we have to go to the hospital ball when Carsile gets back." Yeah 2 dresses! I kissed his cheek then hopped out of the car

AN

Review I want more I only got like 2 before and I want more the nxt chpter will be up soo srry this one took so long


	3. Chapter 3

Today was me and Jake's waterfall day I was so excited we decided to go back even though we went at least once or twice a month this time was different this time we were a couple and I couldn't wait to take FULL advantage of that .

We decided to stop at panera and garb sandwiches and soup. We could both cook we were just lazy. When we finally got to the waterfall it was noon and unusually warm for a fall day to in which I was wearing my favorite Christian Louboutin black 7" heels super short white shorts and a black lace corset top. Which Jacob had promptly wolf whistled up and then felt up my ass. I smiled over at my Jacob who was staring out at the road glancing every now and then at me. "What are you smiling at?" he asked

"You." I answered

"Why?" his brow crinkled in confusion

"Just thinking how happy you make me." I sighed

"You make me happy too." he picked up my left hand and kissed the back of it all while keeping his eyes on the road.

We drove back to the cottage to and then ran to our water fall.

Our water fall was set on a meadow of wild flowers and grass. In the woods off our meadow we had built a fairly sized house that had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathroom with that there was also a outside shower, a kitchen a living room and the entertainment room. We had stayed there many times before. It was English cottage looking (links for everything on profile)

It was delightful the kitchen is small with white cabinets and stainless steel appliances. The bedroom was a mauve brown color with a dark brown wood four post bed and photos of me and Jacob in black and white there was also a reading nook with a super comfy chair. Our bathroom has a very individual square sink on a black cabinet and green tiled walls it was gorgeous . Our living room is a olive green brown with two brown couches a fireplace and a built in plasma above it.

* * *

When we got to the waterfall we set up the picnic and set down to eat Jacob quickly scarfed his down while I took my time soon I was finished and started rummaging through the basket for my surprise for Jacob I finally found it and dragged the basket over to where he was laying down.

I looked down at him and his eyes were closed as he tanned in the sun. I smiled at him , how angelic he looked. "Jacob." I whispered in his ear

"Hm?" he moaned. I smiled and straddled his stomach he finally opened his eyes and looked up at me in surprise I grinned down at him and reached into the basket to grab the chocolate covered strawberry I then brought it to his lips.

"Bite." I instructed he did as he was told chewed and swallowed.

"Good" he commented

I nodded and took out another "Bite. Don't chew." I told he did so I then took out a whip cream bottle "open" I then sprayed some into his mouth he smiled as he chewed I then brought the whip cream to my lips and sprayed it into my open mouth Jacob groaned I smiled so wide I then reached into the basket again and pulled out a box of go diva chocolates I pulled out a chocolate coconut one and stuck it to Jacob's lips in which he responded by eating it

"Fantastic." he whispered

"Really?" I asked . He nodded. I then leaned down and brought my lips to his passionately and slipped my tongue into his mouth exploring every crevice tasting everything. I then abruptly pul away and smile down at Jake "You were right is practically orgasmic." I said seductively. I could have sworn Jacob's eyes rolled into the back of his head . "I think we should go swimming now and climbed of him and ran towards the woods with my suit "Little cold water might do you good." I called out I could hear him groan from behind me.

I quickly changed into my suit. My bikini was all black that had the silver Louis Vuitton logo on it so simple yet so sexy after putting my clothes back in my bag I ran back to my Jacob.

When I got there Jake was dressed in black and white O'Neil board shorts.

Jacob stared at me for a few moments. "You look so hot"

"Why thank you" I said batting my eyelashes flirtatiously "Come on lets go get in the water." I said nodding my head towards the waterfall. He nodded and got up and walked toward it I trailed behind him.

"Get in." he said. Jacob was currently in the water up to his waist and I was standing on the rocks on the side waiting to get in

I dipped my foot into the water it was okaly warm but not as warm as I want it to be and I knew I would be cold when I got in. I whimpered.

"Nessie" he groaned " okay, okay jump and I'll catch you and you know how hot I am." he said and waggled his eyebrows

I giggled and nodded. Jacob walked forward and held out his arms. I giggled and jumped into his arms. Fell against his chest. Oh God how I love his chest!

"Thank you." Jacob said as I marveled at his chest. I looked up at him and he had a silly smirk on his lips when I realized that my hands were on his chest and he heard everything I said in my head.

" So Jake now that you know my favorite part of your body" I paused "So far." he looked shocked. " What's your favorite part of my body? And don't say my brain or my eyes. I want a really superficial answer."

He still looked shocked but quickly recovered. His brow furrowed in thought while I sat there in his arms. Yummy arms. He smirked again and I blushed realizing he heard me. Again. " Okay I got it." he announced "Your ass." and he squeezed my ass.

I was shocked I thought he was going to choose my boobs . Then again when every we made out his hands were all over my ass. Guess it made sense.

* * *

We swam for a little while longer before we got redressed and sat watching the water fall just talking. I was sitting in between Jacob's legs on the ground we were hand in hand and his left hand was playing with my promise. "You know I'm gonna replace this one day." he said abruptly

I was shocked this was the first time we had talked about the future let alone marriage " I was hoping so." I said through touching him

"You know I might even already have it ." he said smugly

" No you don't." I scoffed

" Well you know well I took that trip to New York I might have figured when am I gonna get back out here why not?"

"Oh my god. You have the ring" I said so incredibly shocked

"I might." but I saw that twinkle in his eye he had it

"Well I'll be waiting."

He looked down at me for a moment" I love you."

"I love you too." I Pressed my lips softly to his or at least it started that way soon his hands were all over my ass my hands were running through his short cropped hair which is how I liked it short and spiky unlike my mom who liked it long but I just didn't find it as attractive though nothing really made him unattractive I just liked it better.

I moaned as his soft tongue explored my mouth. Using the tip of his tongue to trace the roof of my mouth driving me wild it finally became too much I was so hot. Just then we heard a crack of thunder we didn't even separate it just made it hotter so I ground my hips into his and with another crack of thunder it started to downpour. I Broke away from Jacob for a second "House." I said he nodded and I climbed off him and we set off running towards our House.

REVIEW

P.S THERE MAY BE LEMON IN YOUR FUTURE IF YOU DO

PPS IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN I WILL MARK THEM SO YOU SON'T HAVE TO READ**


	4. Chapter 4 lemon

We got to the house and I stood behind Jacob as he looked for the key he was looking through every pocket he had mostly in my bag but I knew where it was so as he did this I slid my hands over his back down to his abs and than down to his fronts pockets. I slid my hands down and gave both his thighs a good squeeze and I heard his breath catch in his throat.

I took the key and opened the door. As soon as the door was open jacob had me pinned up against the wall kissing his way down my neck.

I groaned "Jacob" I grabbed him be his short cropped hair bringing his lips to mine forcefully.

JPOV

I slid my hands under her ass bring her up to my level, she wrapped her legs around my waist and showed me an image of a bed. I groaned in agreement and started stumbling my way down the hall.

Halfway to the room she started grinding on my already rock solid member at first I froze in place but than it made me more driven and practically ran to the bedroom with her in my arms.

I sat her up on the bed. Her fingers tore at my jeans, as if she couldn't get me undressed fast enough, and I reached for the hem of her dress. Soon I was in just my boxers, and Nessie had her hands lifted in the air, ready for me to discard the only thing keeping me from her naked body.

I ripped the dress open as we kissed, feeling with my fingertips as her hair cascaded down her naked back. The dress was thrown on the other side of the room where our building pile of clothes was collecting.

I wanted to sit back and just stare at her desperately, but refused to leave her lips long enough to get a full view quite yet. I did draw her flush against my bare chest, and reveled in the fact that holding her naked against me was like having soft, warm velvet against my skin.

Our lips parted. I watched as my fingers went to her right breast, and my heart leaped into my throat. I didn't keep my hand there long, I wanted to see her too badly. My fingers trailed from there to her collarbone in deliberately slow movements.

She bit down on her lower lip to suppress a light whimper, and a furious blush crept up to her cheeks.

"You're beautiful Nessie."

And she really was.

Looking at her, I was breathless. You didn't see a body this amazing in Victoria's Secret catalogs. Every part of my Nessie was proportioned equally, beautiful, firm, and perky. She buried her face in my shoulder embarrassingly, wrapping her arms around my neck. Then she commanded in a light whisper, "Get naked Jacob."

I didn't have to be asked twice. Any man who would say no to that, obviously did not like women.

My boxers were tossed somewhere in the corner of the room, and we were making out between the sheets not a full second later.

After being thrown beneath me, Nessie chimed a quiet laugh and tenderly pressed her smooth lips to the underside of my chin. In response, I took her face into my hands and swept my tongue into her delicious mouth. She returned the kiss eagerly, grasping onto my back, and winding her fingers into my long hair.

What got me was when she ground up against me. Her core slid against mine, so hot and so dripping wet that I collapsed on top of her almost immediately. I shuttered against her mouth, feeling so hot.

"Oh My God"

She groaned in response "Just hurry up Jake."

I positioned myself at her entrance looking up into her eyes I brushed a lock of hair out of her face " Are you sure?" I asked shakily

Nessie groaned and than with vampire like speed she flipped us over and impaled herself on top of me. I moaned so loud I'm sure that the whole room shook.

I looked up at my Nessie at first she winced than it was quickly replaced by the look of complete and utter pleasure she than started to move going up and down making me throw my head back and moan. Nessie leaned down and as she rode me she attached her lips to mine.

I met her thrust for thrust . And than she did it. She trailed kisses from my lips down my jaw to where my shoulder met my neck and bit down. I was what could only be described as the most amazing pleasure I have ever felt. Feeling her being her natural vampire-y sexy self, so raw, was amazing.

With the feeling of her well biting and feeding of me while having sex was too much. I started thrusting upward so erotically till i felt the tug. " Ness. I'm so close." I whispered

She hummed in agreement against my neck and than realesed it she ran her fingers over the mark it made and than put her face next to mine while running her fingers over it " You see that mark. Your mine now." She whispered

"Ugh, Ness I love you." I screamed as I came to my release. A few moments later Nessie reattached her self to the other side of neck as she came.

"I love you." She said sleepily

" I Love you too." I said equally as drowsy

* * *

I Need at least like 3 reviews before I can continue. Because this was a REALLY hard chapter for me to write


	5. Chapter 5

NPOV

I woke up kind of sore but fully satisfied. I looked around for clothes but found that they had all been ripped. I sighed and made my way to the closet.

Going into the the drawers I pulled out some pink lace panties. Putting them on I looked for something to wear. Deciding that I could shower and get dressed later i simply throw on one of jacob's button ups and cook breakfast.

Making my way into the kitchen I pulled out some eggs and bacon and quickly began cooking.

I was flipping bacon when I felt too arms wrap around me from behind. "Good Morning." Jacob said kissing down my neck.

I leaned back against his firm chest, relishing in the warmth. "Mmm very good morning."

He sighed deeply "I have to go phase quickly give everyone daily orders."

"And brag or something guy-ish like that." I smiled up at him.

"Well of course." He winked down at me

I leaned up and pecked him on the mouth "Have fun. I'm gonna make some muffins for the boys. And after breakfast I'll have to go grocery shopping. Tell them they can have lunch dinner here tonight too." I knew this would make Jake happy. He never got to see them much well he was in their minds all the time but besides school and stuff he never sees them socially.

He smiled a breathtaking smile before kissing me on the cheek and running out the back french doors.

JPOV

I Love Nessie.

Last night was... more beautiful than words can describe and when I walked in and she was in just my shirt it felt amazing plus she gave up alone time so that I could have some time with my boys that she knew I needed.

I quickly shed my clothes not bothering to tie it to my leg and phased.

_Hello Boys._

_ Hey Jake. _Seth said

_ Hey_ the rest of the boys said

_ How's Nessie? _Paul asked

As soon as Paul asked about Nessie thoughts of last night assaulted my mind.

_WOW_. Seth said I _mean I knew you to were together but that's a big step._

_Seth _Paul interjected _It's not as big as your making it and he wore a glove. It's all good. _

_Oh my god_ I thought

_Oh my god _Embry thought in agreement _You knocked up Nessie_

_ Eh we don't know that _I thought nervously_ now your all spending the day at me and Ness's woodland home so don't mention anything. _I replayed the thoughts of this morning

I ran back to the house and phased back before changing into the clothes that ness left on the patio next to the pool for me. I slipped on the tight grey shirt and the navy and white stripped swim trunks and waited for the boys

When the boys ran up to the house I followed in after them. Nessie was standing by the island in the kitchen taking the last of the muffins out of the tray and into a bowl. All of s went after them but Nessie quickly slapped out hands away " No." she gave us a stern look " Take these out to the patio and I'll tell you the plan for today." We all were obedient and listened like the good dogs we are

NPOV

Once we were outside we sat down and They started to dig in. I silently grabbed a muffin and a omelet.

We ate for about 30 minutes before i cleared my throat alerting them that I needed to speak. "Okay boys here's the plan." l looked at them to make sure that they were all paying attention "You can go swimming for a half hour than we need to go food shopping as well as a very short stop at the mall and the pool store also any thing else I feel necessary. Okay?" They all nodded know they could not argue." Okay so than more pool barbecue than put put than Movie night." I stared at them all " Go swim."

30 Minutes later

We were all piling in my and Jake's range rover's

I turned on the radio on and Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams came on

"Oh I love this song." I said and turned it up

I sang:

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky **

**Are like shooting stars **

**I could really use a wish right now **

**Wish right now, wish right now **

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky **

**Are like shooting stars **

**I could really use a wish right now **

**Wish right now, Wish right now **

All the wolves gave me looks. Than Seth joined in.

Me and Seth sang:

**Yeah**

**I could use a dream or a genie or a wish **

**To go back to a place much simpler than this **

**'Cause after all the partyin' **

**The smashin' and crashin' **

**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion **

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness **

**There comes a time when you fade to the blackness **

**And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap **

**And hopin', but them people never call you back **

I didn't realize how good seth was at this rap thing so i just stopped doing it with him and let him take it

**But that's just how the story unfolds **

**You get another hand **

**Soon after you fold **

**And when your plans unravel in the sand **

**What would you wish for if you had one chance? **

**So airplanes airplanes **

**Sorry I'm late **

**I'm on my way **

**So don't close that gate **

**If I don't make that **

**Then I switch my flight **

**And I'll be right back at it **

**By the end of the night **

I sang:

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky **

**Are like shooting stars **

**I could really use a wish right now **

**Wish right now, wish right now **

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky **

**Are like shooting stars **

**I could really use a wish right now **

**Wish right now, wish right now **

Seth:

**Yeah **

**Yeah **

**Somebody take me back to the days **

**Before this was a job **

**Before I got paid **

**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank **

**Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway **

**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it **

**But now days we rappin' to stay relevant **

**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes **

**Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days **

**Before the politics that we call the rap game **

**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mistakes **

**And back before I tried to cover up my slate **

**But this is for Decatur **

**What's up Bobby Ray? **

**So can I get a wish to end the politics **

**And get back to the music that started this shit **

**So here I stand **

**And then again I say **

**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

Me:

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky **

**Are like shooting stars **

**I could really use a wish right now **

**Wish right now, wish right now **

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky **

**Are like shooting stars **

**I could really use a wish right now **

**Wish right now, wish right now**

There was silence in the car till Paul interrupted " That was awesome." there was noises in agreement "Next Song!"

I chuckled but turned up the radio " How about one we can all sing to?" They nodded " I know this one." I selected the song from my iPod

The first few bars of Say You Don't Want it by One Night Only came through the speakers.

We all sang:

Talk all the talk with a poet's style Tongue like electric, eyes like a child Eye on your wives and the classic cars Live like a savior, live like the stars Talk all the talk with a model's smile Tongue like electric, eyes like a child Buy all your highs and the classic cars Die on the front page, just like the stars

The big screens, the plastic-made dreams Say you don't want it, say you don't want it Its our world, the picture-book girls Say you don't want it, say you don't want it Don't you ask me if its love my dear Love don't really mean a thing round here The fake scenes the plastic-made dreams Say you don't want it, say you don't want it

Pace all the rooms with a jealous style Tongue like electric, eyes like a child Paint all your soul with the brand designs Preach like a savior, heart on the line Talk all the talk with a model's smile Tongue like electric, eyes like a child Buy all your highs and the classic cars Die on the front page, just like the stars

The big screens, the plastic-made dreams Say you don't want it, say you don't want it Its our world, the picture-book girls Say you don't want it, say you don't want it Don't you ask me if its love my dear Love don't really mean a thing round here The fake scenes the plastic-made dreams Say you don't want it, say you don't want it

(instrumental)

The big screens, the plastic-made dreams Say you don't want it, say you don't want it Its our world, the picture-book girls Say you don't want it, say you don't want it X2 Don't you ask me if its love my dear Love don't really mean a thing round here The fake scenes the plastic-made dreams Say you don't want it, say you don't want it

Say you don't want it, say you don't want it Say you don't want it, say you don't want it

There were more songs after this which we all sang along to but all to soon we reached the store.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they arrived at the mall the first thing the boys did was head for the food court.

"Boys!" Nessie called, "We need to get bathing suits and some other stuff."

"Aww, but Nessie." Jake whined, "We are so hungry" as he rubbed his stomach.

Nessie stood her ground, "So your gonna leave me all alone to get YOU bathing suits?"

Jake pouted and lifted her up in a hug, "Please, Please, Please I'll meet you in 15 minutes."

Nessie smiled and chuckled good heartily "Fine, Fin you big oaf put my down." She said hitting his back.

Jake smiled back, "You the best, Honey. Thank you." and kissed her cheek before taking off for the food court.

Nessie made her way to Macys to pick up swimsuits form the boys to keep at her house. She made her way to Ralph Lauren board shorts, size extra large picked them all up and threw them in over her arm. Her boys may not be fat but they were big boys.

Next she headed over and picked up all their white t-shirts in size XL and XXL of all shapes.

"Okay so tops bottoms, I'll get some flip flops at American Eagle and some more tops, and maybe some khakis and they will be all good."

She headed to the register and handed over her card.

Once handed the bags she quickly headed to the food court to drop them off with the boys. Jake just raised his eyebrows, "Hey they are all for you guys, I just have a couple more stops and you don't even have to come just carry the bags for me." Nessie said defensively.

Jake just shook his head and smiled, he loves this girl so much. "Okay I'll call you if I need you."

Ness then took off to finish the rest of her shopping. After stopping at american eagle and practically ridding them of every t-shirt, pair of flip flops and pair of sweat pants they had in stock for her boys. She decided to do a little shopping for herself.

She swung buy Antropologie and White House Black Market to pick herself up some sun dresses, bathing suits, shorts and tops. After finishing shopping she decided it was time to get back to the boys and do the grocery shopping, she was proud she had only spent a hour at the mall.

Loading the boys in the car they headed to Sam's Club to get enough food to literally feed a pack of wolves. Nessie pulled up the list on her tablet, "Okay Seth, Potatoes, Mayonaise, Mustard and Ketchup also salad dressing; Jared, Onions, Corn, and cold cuts; Brady,Avocados, Lemons, Cilantro, Thyme, Tomatoes, Green beans; Jake, steaks, ribs, chicken, hamburger meat and shrimp; Collin- hamburger rolls, sandwich rolls, loafs of bread and drinks; and finally Quil, I need you to get ice cream, all the toppings and ice pops. You guys got it? We meet at check out four in 1 hour."

The wolves scattered to fufill thier duties each taking their own carts, as Nessie took off to do her own, getting things they needed for the house like shampoo and toliet paper.

As she was walking down the toilitries isle, grabbing some kind of 2 in 1 man shampoo that came in bulk, Deodorant, and several other things, she came across a 2,000 pack of condoms. She giggled to herself, 'Who needs that many?' and then thought to herself, well I think I do and reached for them, midway reaching for them she thought to to last night. Wait, condoms, did Jake even use one? Shit.

Nessie tossed the box in the cart and set off down the isle. She knew what she needed now. She stopped at the end of the isle and found what she needed. A bulk pack of pregnancy tests, because she had to be sure.

Nessie hurried along the isles, trying to make sure she was the first one to isle 4 so she could keep the tests a secret. With a sigh of relief she arrived in time to find no one there as she piled her items on the belt. A couple minutes later the rest of the boys arrived and the left shortly after paying.

After returning home Ness grabbed one of the bags and raced up stairs shouting behind her "Put the groceries away!" to the boys. Which was replied to by moans and groans.

Slamming the door to the bathroom behind her Nessie tore into the package of pregnancy tests. She read the directions on the box.. Wait 2 weeks.. Well her mother's pregnancy lasted 2 months that is 2/9 a normal humans so hers should last four months. She did the math in her head, tomorrow morning she could take the test tomorrow morning to be certain, sighing she stuffed the boxes underneath the sink behind some stuff hoping Jake wouldn't find them and went down stairs.

She ran smack dab into Jake "Hey baby, we gonna get this party started? Why aren't you in your suit?"

She smiled weakly at him, she wanted to tell him so bad. But she had to wait for there to be something to tell, no point in dragging him into this, "Yeah lemme go start the food or at least give the boys instruction and then go get changed."

Jake searched her eyes, "Is something wrong?"

She just tried to make her smile wider, "Nope nothing." To distract him she leaned up and brought his neck down for a deep kiss. She began to pulle away but in a move that surprised her, he pulled back, only to dive back in, his lips open and prodding hers. She acquiesced to his silent request, opening her mouth in return. His tongue instantly found hers, sliding along it, enticing her. She responded in kind, tilting her head more in order to explore his mouth as he was hers. She whimpered when he nipped her bottom lip and raked his hands into her hair, kissing her far more passionately than she was used to. He made a low sound from the base of his throat when she fisted his shirt and pressed her body fully against his.

Nessie finally pulled back gasping for breath, "I should get ready, why don't you and the boys start." Jake nodded trying to regain breath. Nessie began to walk up the stairs before turning on her heels back to Jake, "But we will continue this later." Nessie said one hand resting on Jake's chest and looking up at him through her eyelashes, before retreating again.

* * *

So so much filler going on here. Tell me what you think and what you want to happen and I'll take it from there give me your ideas on the story!


End file.
